


Санта в Сассексе

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Sherlock Holmes [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, POV John Watson, Sussex, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Будьте послушными, побойтесь Санту!





	Санта в Сассексе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sussex Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419190) by [Loremaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden). 



> Примечание автора:  
> Написано на WAdvent 2015 для сообщества Watson's Woes. Счастливых праздников!
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> Бета-editing этой работы выполнила wlana (https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlana), которой я очень благодарна за помощь.

Меня разбудил стук в дверь. Полусонный, я уже почти встал с кресла, чтобы открыть, но Холмс, не отрываясь от книги, властным жестом велел мне оставаться на месте – экономка уже направлялась в переднюю.

Потерев лицо, чтобы взбодриться, я с досадой отметил про себя, что недостаточно прилично выгляжу для приема посетителей. Расслабленность, овладевшая мной после того, как я отошел от дел, плюс визит к Холмсу на праздники – все это, вместе взятое, спровоцировало возврат к прежним богемным привычкам. Уже перевалило за полдень, а я до сих пор не удосужился нормально одеться – так и сидел в рубашке, просто завернувшись в свой ярко-красный плед (сам бы я ни за что не приобрел такой, но мне его подарил пациент, к тому же плед был довольно теплым). Да что там – я настолько обленился, что даже брился редко, и в результате сейчас мог похвастаться вполне заметной бородой – такой же белоснежной, как мои усы (которые, с неудовольствием вспомнил я, сегодня тоже остались без моего внимания).

Голос экономки выдернул меня из задумчивости – она объявила о приходе миссис Таппен и ее маленького сына Джорджа. Как оказалось, этот деревенский мальчик за день до моего приезда играл без спросу возле коттеджа Холмса. Увлекшись игрой, в которой он со всей решимостью оборонял родную Британию от кайзера, Джордж разбил из рогатки стекло в гостевой спальне, да к тому же чуть не опрокинул один из ульев. Поняв, что натворил, он скрылся с места преступления так быстро, словно за ним черти гнались, и потому рассчитывал, что не попадется. Но даже если бы он не навлек на себя гнев Холмса, то… В общем, матери всегда знают, когда их дети набедокурят.

\- Джордж, полагаю, тебе есть что сказать мистеру Холмсу.

Холмс коршуном навис над ребенком. Постаревший, он выглядел еще более внушительно, чем в те времена, когда перед ним стояли перепуганные преступники и туповатые инспектора полиции. Я попытался было выглядеть столь же суровым, но не вышло – не удалось подавить смешок и скрыть веселые искорки в глазах. Уж больно комично смотрелся насупленный и покрасневший мальчишка, который вошел в нашу комнату, словно солдат на заседание трибунала, и, не поднимая головы, промямлил что-то, как дерзкий преступник, которого лишь под страхом смерти (читай – материнской выволочки) заставили признаться в содеянном.

Однако его конвоирша была непреклонна.

\- Давай, Джордж! И обращайся к мистеру Холмсу, а не к его ковру!

Маленький упрямец нехотя поднял глаза – и вдруг увидел меня. В тот же миг с ним произошла разительная перемена: кровь отхлынула от щек, дерзкий взгляд стал испуганным… Чуть не плача, мальчик выкрикнул:

\- Пожалуйста, простите, что я разбил вам окно и чуть не передавил ваших пчел! Я больше не буду, никогда-никогда, честное слово!

И бросился вон из коттеджа, оставив нас троих в полнейшей растерянности.

\- Да что ж это… Ох, ну ладно! С Рождеством, джентльмены! – смущенная миссис Таппен сунула Холмсу праздничную открытку и кинулась догонять сына. Тот уже наверняка был на полпути к дому, учитывая скорость, с какой он ретировался отсюда.

Холмс взглянул на открытку, потом на меня – и разразился своим обычным хриплым смехом.

Я присоединился к веселью, хотя и не мог уразуметь, каким же образом мне удалось вызвать столь бурную вспышку раскаяния у сбежавшего парнишки.

\- Черт возьми, Холмс, что это было?

Как всегда, умозаключения моего друга опережали мои собственные догадки. В виде подсказки он вручил мне ту самую поздравительную открытку, а вместе с нею – зеркало, которое взял с каминной полки.

И вот в левой руке я держал зеркало, отражающее мою запущенную наружность, а в правой… В правой была открытка с Сантой, во всем его праздничном великолепии – сияющие глаза, алый наряд, белоснежная растительность на лице... Мое вытянувшееся лицо вызвало у Холмса новый, еще более сильный приступ смеха.

Я откинул плед и направился в ванную. Необходимость бритья еще никогда не была настолько очевидной.  
  
2018


End file.
